It's Something about the stars
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Complete AU Set in Nazi occupied Europe. Tom is a jew, Jude isn't. What happens when they're unwillingly thrown together in fake marriage and shipped to her family's summer house with her little sister in tow? Shall they survive or die? Newchap. 7/18
1. Spoilers

This is just a plot basically to tell you some what about the story.

Spoilers included.

Title: **"It's something about the stars"**

Jude is seventeen and Tommy is eighteen. It is the year of 1940 and they're living in occupied Holland. Jude's family is catholic and prominently rich; they are against the reich/naziparty movement. The Dutoirs, who are jews, share an apartment level with the Harrison's. They've been friends' for a few years now, and when the Dutoirs get a notice about the concetration camp round-up the Harrisons' decide to help the Dutoirs by hiding them.

**Spoilers:**

"This Hitler talk..he's just a fucking tyrant. He will get nowhere..what are the men going to come riding to the front on their bicycles?"

"But...Mom..hiding...jews?"

"I'm Thomas..nice to meet you."

"It's something about the stars..."

"You two have got to go! now! the gestapo are coming! Run!!"

**give me reviews and i'll probably have TWO chapters posted tomorrow.**


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: yeah, here itt iss. the prolouge, first chapter may be coming soon. This might be one of my best fics. slap me if i'm wrong (just kidding). It's set where Anne Frank lived during the time of WW2. okay, so the german word for Jew is Jude. so you'll probably know the difference though. All words that are in german or in a different language is in italics. **

**Background Info: Jude is sixteen here, Tom is seventeen. Flashbacks are double spaced from the previous paragraph. Victoria is her mother, but Stuart is not her father. Stuart may be used later in the story though. Well, Enn-joyy.**

**don't forget to review. i may post another chapter later.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Prolouge:

Jude sat on the couch in her chool uniform, her legs tucked under her as she read a book sitting her lap. The sun was setting just through the double windows that were open, showing a clear view of Amsterdam. She looked up and out the window, smiling to herself then back down at the book. Her mother walked through the room, the thick rugs laying on the wood floor muffling the sound of her heels. She glanced at Jude, as she grabbed the edges of the black curtains framing the window and drew them closed. "What are you reading, _liebling_?" she asked, her voice cool and calm like the fall weather. Jude smiled at the sound of her mother's voice, as her blue eyes raised from the book.

"I'm reading...Farewell to Arms." she said, placing her finger between the page she was reading as she closed the book. "It's quite good. Have you read it?" she asked, holding the book to her chest. Her mother shook her head, adjusting the curtains and making sure they blocked whatever light that came through. "No, I don't believe so." she replied, a half-german half-dutch accent seeming strained as she reached up to cover the window a few feet away from the other.

"Mother." she said firmly. "Must we have these dull black drapes? I like reading with the sunlight.." she seemed to whine at the last sentence. Her mother chuckled as she pulled the curtain.

"Yes," she emphasized the yes. "We read the notice together as a _familie_. You heard the _Bumser._" her voice became bitter on the last sentence.

Jude chuckled at her mother's word for the Natzi's. Like some citizens in the area, her family did not agree with the reich. Jude saw it as heartless what they were doing. Her old best firend, Natalina, had been jewish, but now since they were segregated to different schools, her's the Montessori and Natalina's the jewish lyceum, they barely spoke. Her heart did a flip flop as her mother closed the next curtain, the last one. Jude groaned as she shut the book, disinterested now and swung both feet on the floor, straightening the skirt.

"Ugh, when will this stupid war be over?!" she asked, throwing her arms up. "I want to see my old friends again.." she pouted bottom lip, looking at her mother.

Her mother shook her head. "I'm sorry _madchen_.." she said, walking into the conjoining kitchen and inhaling the aroma of foods cooking. "Hopefully soon it will be over.."

Jude nodded, the war was a bad one. Possibly worse than the first world war. The thought of the natzi's always made Jude shudder, she'd seen some of them when she walked with her younger sister, Katerena, to the ice cream shop months ago.

Three men were standing outside of the shop as they approached. Jude remembered seeing the swastika on his arm and never taking her eyes off it as they got closer.

There was a young boy of about sixteen, lying on the ground like he'd been shoved there. His hands covered his face as they rammed their boots into his side with unrelenting force. "_dummer Jude_!!" they'd shouted in german, spitting on him before walking away. She'd rushed over to the boy, dropping Katerena's hand. She squatted keeping her knees close together, and pushed his slightly disheveled brown hair from his face to look at it.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, helping him sit up. He nodded, rubbing his sides.

"I'll be fine.." he said quietly, almost shyly. "You shouldn't be doing this.."

Jude's eyebrows scrunched together. "Doing what?"

"Helping me.." he said, dusting some dirt off his face. His eyes had yet to meet hers. "They could come back and see you. They won't care if you're a jew or not..they'll hurt you too."

Jude shook her head ferverntly, her blonde tendrils whipping about. "I don't care..what they are doing..it is.._unmenschlich_. I'm Jude by the way.." she smiled warmly and genuinely and for the first time, the boy looked up at her.

His brown eyes were filled with gratitude and made Jude's stomach do a summersault in her body. "I'm Thomas...nice to meet you.." he said, smiling a boyish smile and standing up. Jude stood up with him, and fixed the tan skirt she was wearing. "You know, your name is the german word used for Jews.." he said, looking at her. Jude nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I used this name before these stupid Natzi's came around.." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and noticing Katerena for the first time, who danced around lithely near the canal that ran through Prinsengracht.

"Katinka!" she exclaimed, using her pet name for her sister. "Be careful. you could fall in.."

"That is your sister?" he asked, smiling.

Jude nodded, and the sun broke through the clouds casting light upon Jude's porcelain face. "Yeah, she is the pretty one. I've got all the brains.." she said, her eyes rolling slightly.

Thomas leaned in towards her. "But not as pretty as you.." he whispered, leaning back with a smile on his face.

Jude's face flushed a rosy pink, and she chuckled behind her fingers that covered her mouth.

"Well, I must go now.." he said, pointing in the direction they walked from. "Maybe I'll see you around.." he kissed the top of her hand and walked away, leaving her standing there blushing furiously.

"Ooh, JudesgottacrushJudesgottacrush." katerena said, dancing around her in circles. Jude gave it a few moments before she made a move.

"Oh, c'mon Katinka..the shoppe is closing soon.." she said, her voice light and airy.

Jude's mother shattered her daydreams. "The Dutoir's are coming over for dinner tonight.." she said, standing in the doorway a smile on her face. Jude concluded she must've watched her.

"The Dutoir's?" she asked, her mother and father always had new friends. She'd heard the Dutoir's mentioned before, but everytime they stopped over Jude was out with Katerena or some of her friends from the Montessori school.

"They are our next door neighbors. I thought it'd be nice for them to join us.." she replied, urning and walking back into the kitchen. "I suggest you get cleaned up..they shall be here within the hour and you know how long Katinka takes in the washroom."

She nodded, standing up and stretching. "Sure, sure." she said as she walked towards her room that she shared with her two years younger sister. They always had bickering and fighting so Jude wasn't surprised when she found a big red line, made by something or another whatever Katinka could find, lined the middle of their room. She chuckled at her sisters craziness and walked towards her side, picking out a light blue skirt and white button up top.

A few hours later, Jude and Katerena were sitting at the living room table, sitting on the floor playing with cards. "Rummy." jude mumbled and smiled as Katerena pouted. Just then, the doorbell rang twice, both of their heads whipped around to the sound. They seen their mother disappear around the corner. She heard 'hi's' and 'how are you's?' coming from the door and then it shutting.

Their mother came around the corner with a slightly plump brunette woman. Her dark eyes showed something of sadness and fear, but her face held a perfect smile that revealed a row of ivory teeth.

"Marguerite..meet my daughters. Judith, who we call Jude and Katerena..." she smiled gesturing towards the two on the floor.

"Everyone calls me Katinka!" Katerena exclaimed and Jude threw her a look.

"Jude, Katinka..meet Mrs. Dutoir."

They both stood up, then curtsied. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Dutoir." they said at the same time.

Marguerite smiled at the two, she had always wanted a daughter herself, but the only try that her and her husband had left her with a son. She admitted she loved him with all her heart and would never let anything harm him, but sometimes she just wanted a girl.

"Nice to meet you too girls.." she said, softly and at that moment a man came from around the corner with his son in tow. They were all dressed neatly, and the boy stayed behind a bit. "This is my family..Hermann, my husband and Thomas, my son." she gestured to them.

Jude's heart jumped to her throat when she heard the name Thomas. She'd never known that he'd lived right next door to her. She shook her head to stop her thoughts.

Her mother smiled, clasping her hands together. "Let's eat then, shall we?" she asked, and after everyone agreed they made their way to the dining room.

"Marguerite, Hermann. You took sit there.." she pointed to the side of the table and then looked at Jude. "Jude, Thomas..sit across from them and Katinka you may sit on the other side, where your father usually sits." she smiled, standing behind her chair at the head of the table. "Edward won't be joining us tonight, he had some work to catch up on.." she explained, seeing Jude's confused face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..I'll go get the food." she said, before walking to the kitchen. Jude's heart beat furiously inside of her chest, never slowing down as Thomas sat beside her. She'd never felt this way before, and as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, she looked at the line of his jaw and the slight pout of his lips. She pondered for a few moments how it would feel if his lips were on hers, his hands tounching the soft of her cheek. "Jude! pass the salt please?" Katinka shouted, breaking her trance.

She chuckled nervously and felt her cheek flush as she picked up the salt and passed it down. She could tell this would be a long meal already...

**Do not forget to review! that review button is kind-of lonely. tehe.**


	3. The Notice

**author's noteee: I watched Dead Silence last night, that fucking movie made me wants to pee myself sort of. Although the gore was beyond beautiful. I suggest you watch it if you want to scare yourself out of your pants.**

**so, this is longer than expected. **

**I do not own Edward, or Emmet. **

**They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**And Jude, Tom and Victoria **

**belong to Instant Star/Ctv. **

**I own Natalina, Katinka, and Gwendolyn. **

**Thank to all who have reviewed. You guys are great.**

--------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later, Jude, her mother, Katerena, and the Dutoir's were all lounging in their sitting room, cups of tea all around the round table Jude and Katerena had just been playing rummy on. Jude let herself peek from the corner of her eye at Thomas who sat beside his mother, very poised and softspoken. His brown eyes had the faintest touch of green, which she noticed when they were in the kitchen, her scrubbing dishes and him drying.

"So, what's it like to be normal?" he asked, drying a plate with a soft towel her mother had given him.

Jude looked up at him, the bubbles up to her elbows. "Are you kidding? I'm anything but normal..." she trailed off, thinking of her ever apparent clumsyness. She shook her head but he disagreed.

"You are normal. You go to a normal school, you don't have to wear those shameful yellow stars where ever you go, and you surely aren't banned from certain areas of the city." he said, a slight bitterness in his voice.

Jude bit her lip in embarassment, she hadn't meant to upset him. "Oh, well.." she trailed off, thinking about Natalina. "I don't particularly like it..I miss some of my old friends.."

Thomas nodded, understanding. "Things would be a lot easier if I weren't jewish.." he said, talking more to himself than anything.

Jude didn't reply, she just washed the inside of the glass goblet she held. He broke the silence first. "So, tell me about yourself Jude.." he said, grabbing the cup from her hand and drying it.

"Ah..I'm sixteen..and I go to the Montisourri school. Er, I was born in Germany but, we moved here shortly before my younger sister was born." she said, grabbing the last of the silverware and washing it then handing them to him. "I absolutely love reading..and I do have the tendency to sing.." she smiled, and ran her hands under the water washing the bubbles off. "I'd rather ride a bike than do anything..and stars are my absolute favorite thing in the world.." she trailed off, looking up at Thomas.

They locked eyes, having a conversation with their eyes. Jude felt her heart flutter in her chest, and a deep flush rose in her cheks. That's when she noticed his eyes had green in it. "What's so interesting about stars?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day.." she had her reasons, she felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her. Just as he was about to say something else, Katerena flitted into the kitchen.

"Mama says to bring in tea.." she danced around the kitchen like a ballerina, and Thomas laughed musically as she danced out of the room. She was forced to sit in the stuffy room, stuffy from the black curtains, and listen to politic talk.

It felt like forever until her father came in. She heard the door open then shut, and she hopped up from her spot. "_Vati_!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and squealing. She kissed his cheek and loosened her tight hold on his neck.

Edward stood at six-one with light brown hair and blue eyes like Jude's. He was dressed in a pressed suit, and smiled as his eldest daughter hugged him. "_suesses Mädchen._" he whispered in her hair, and kissed her cheek as he cupped it. "I missed you."

Jude smiled, she was always close to her father. Katinka held her mother's attention and Jude always her fathers. She released her hold on him and lowered herself from her tippy-toes. They walked into the sitting room, arm in arm.

"Ah, Mrs. Dutoir and Mr. Dutoir..." he nodded his head in their direction. "It's nice to see to you two..." he raised his head up to Thomas who sat shyly beside where Jude sat before. "And you too Thomas."

Edward had a smile on his face, but Marguerite, Hermann and Victoria sat there all solemn faced. She looked to Katinka for some answers, but she shrugged. She couldn't keep up with their constant german talk.

"What is the matter?" Jude's voice broke the silence, she sounded innocent, scared.

Victoria stood up and walked over to the two, Edward's face was completely confused and Jude reflected the same look. She clasped her hands in front of her, looking down the back up. "Edward, remember when us and the Dutoir's discussed the war-issues arising?" Edward remembered that discussion directly, they'd discussed plans if the Dutoir's were ever to get a notice for concentration camp, they would come to hide in their home.

He nodded, his green eyes piercing. "Well," she looked over her shoulder, where Hermann pulled a white envelope with black script on it. "They've gotten a notice...for all three of them.." she said, her eyebrows suddenly knitting together.

Marguerite silently cried into the handkerchief in her hand while Hermann tried to comfort her. Jude's eyes wandered to Thomas's face, but he just stared blankly ahead, no emotion portrayed on his face. She knew it must be hard on him, and his family. "How long?" he asked, looking from Victoria to Hermann.

"They have a week.." she spoke softly, wringing her hands slightly and twisting her wedding band around her finger.

Edward nodded, his arms now tightly around Jude's shoulder. "We need to plan...now." he said, looking at the Dutoir's seriously who nodded in reply.

----------

Edward and Victoria sat at opposite ends of the table, Thomas and Jude to their left, Hermann and Marguerite on the opposite sides. He held a cigar between his fingers, occasionally puffing, a tight look on his face.

"I want you both, " he gestured towards Hermann and Marguerite with his hands. "To pack your essential's. We can't have more than you need. Undergarments, Shirts, Socks, Pants, and Pajama's." he listed them on his fingers. "Same for you Thomas."

Thomas nodded, looking at his hands underneath the tables. Jude was thankful Katinka had an early bedtime, she felt like an adult sitting with her parents discussing plans, although the idea of hiding jews in her home was entirely frightening and dangerous in her mind. Edward leaned back in his chair, holding a tumbler filled with brandy and he took a small sip.

"We have three extra rooms, now that Katinka and Jude share one. We will black out the windows, painting over them as well. I will have to put up a false wall in both rooms, it shouldn't take more than a day if I bring my brother, Emmet to help. We'll need to set down firm rules too," he looked between the Dutoir's and his two girls. "For both families."

Jude's hands were set in her lap and she circled her thumbs around eachother. She'd never imagined her parents would do something like this, they were endangering their lives! Jude felt Thomas's eyes on her, and she turned her head slightly to the side to look at him. He half-smiled, his eyes showing his fear though and Jude returned the smile, although her heart was beating like crazy.

Her head shot up, hearing gunshots in the distance. Her father noticed the fear in her wide eyes, as they heard a rumbling and planes flying overhead. She felt a hand enclose around hers and she looked to her father, who had a reassuring look on his face. "It'll be okay, _mein Kind._" he whispered, and leaned over kissing her hair.

Jude's heart slowed down a bit. He held onto her hand as he spoke. "I will tell you a few rules now, so you won't be overwhelmed with them the first night." he set his cigar in the ashtray, squeezing Jude's hand lightly.

"You all will have to be extremely quiet, the walls are paper thin. and anymore noise than necessary will bring suspicion to the house. Jude, you cannot tell anyone about this...not Gwendolyn, not anyone from school. Do not breathe to a soul about this..do you understand?" Jude nodded silently biting the inside of her lip. She looked over at Thomas, who was staring nervously at Edward.

"Hm. If you're due in next week...I want you all to be settled in five days. We will discuss alternate plans after that." he said, picking up the forgotten cigar and chewing on the end in anxiousness.

"Alternate...plans...?" Jude asked, tilting her head to the side.

Edward stroked the top of her hand. "Yes, alternate plans incase the Gestapo come.."

"God forbid that ever happening.." Victoria spoke up for the first time, her fingers diddling with the pearls around her neck. Her eyes showed her fear, she thought they'd get caught. In her eyes played the dramatic ending she was thinking of if they were discovered by the gestapo. A tear rolled silently down her cheek.

Edward noticed and tried to lighten the mood. "Do not worry, Victoria. This Hitler...he's a fucking tyrant and he shall get nowhere in this war. He's already taken away the bikes, and the ammunition is down. What are the natzi's going to do? Come riding to the front on their bikes? Our men shall take care of them." he said reassuringly, but not really believing it himself.

Marguerite noticed the time. "It is time for us to go.." she said softly, rising from her seat. "Thank you for the invitation...dinner was wonderful, Mrs. Harrison." she said, walking over to Victoria who had already gotten up from her chair. They hugged eachother, and Jude noticed her mother comforting the petite woman. Beside her Thomas stood up, and she noticed how tall he was finally.

Jude, Edward and Hermann followed suit.

Edward grasped Hermann's hand. "I shall see you tomorrow?" he asked, and Hermann nodded, replying. "I'll stop by your office if I can."

Jude stood off to the side, her hands in front of her and her eyes glued to the floor as Victoria and Marguerite said their own good-morrows as well as the husbands. Thomas made his way over to her.

"I never knew your parents were such activists.." he said, standing beside her almost reflecting her stance. "They're good people. I cannot believe they're...you're risking your lives for us..just a couple of mangly Jews." 

Jude shook her head and looked up at him, her heart fluttering. She willed it to stop as she spoke. "No, you are humans first, jews second. No one deserves the torture and hurt you's are being put through..as for risking our lives, I do believe we are concious of our descision." she said, grabbing onto her gold cross from around her neck. "And God will not judge us if we were to die in the hands of those bastards." she confidently nodded and Thomas grinned for what seemed like the first time since earlier in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're sure of yourself." he said, walking towards the door where his parents had just left through. He turned back and whispered in her ear. "Otherwise I wouldn't of believed you.." he hurridly kissed her cheek and Jude stood there still, registering the moment before a deep red flush rose from her neck to her ears.

**And just think Jude, **she thought to herself, **you're going to be living with him for the length of this war..**

----------

_Can you believe minus these italicized words, that there are 2037 words. the most I ever typed tehe. I'm gonna get carpal tunnel syndrome or whatever its called that men get from touching themselves too much._

**Hey, hey! You, you! Don't forget to review!  
There is a possibility of another chapter being posted before tomorrow morning.**


	4. The Dance

**Disclaimer on page. I do not own Only Time by Enya or the Clair De Lune by Debussy.  
I suggest you listen to those when they are mentioned. mhm.**

**read on.**

Chapter Two: The Dance

As soon as the Dutoir's were safely inside their house, Jude kissed her mother and father's cheeks wishing them good night. She creeped into her half room, shared with Katinka and untied the bow that held her straight blonde hair back. "What happened?" she heard Katinka, and could see her silohuette in the darkness as she sat up. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she walked to her side of the room, and stood beside her bed as she kicked her shoes off, sliding off her pantyhose as well.

"Some things.." she trailed off, unbuttoning her shirt blindly. She slipped it off, and layed it across the bedframe at the foot of the bed. She reached behind and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to her feet. "I'm sure Mummy and Daddy will fill you in tomorrow morning." she says, picking it up and laying it beside her shirt. She grabbed her nightgown that was laying across her bed and slipped it over her head.

"Are the Dutoir's in trouble?" she said, having a problem saying their name. Jude pulled back her covers, shaking her head as she got in. She stayed sitting up, running her fingers through her hair.

"No, they're not...at least I don't think so.." she said, biting her lip. She layed down, grabbing her teddy bear and holding it tightly to her chest. Katinka was quiet for a few moments, lying down and getting situated.

"I see the way Thomas looks at you.." she said breaking the silence. "I know he likes you _zuster_." her dutch sounded muffled and Jude knew she was burying her face in the blankets. "_Goede Nacht_.." she whispered, her eyes drifting shut.

"_Goede Nacht.._" she replied, a smile spread across her face. Her heart fluttered as she thought of his face, and the kiss on the cheek. She brought her hand to that cheek, and giggled to herself. She hugged her bear closer, and kissed the top of it's head.

**Tommy Bär**, she thought, **My tommy bear.**

And slowly, her eyes settled shut and her breathing even as she drifted into a sweet sleep.

_Jude stood in the middle of Prinsengracht, people walking around her. Across the canal, she saw Thomas being jerked up by two natzi's. She went to the rail, standing up on the bottom rail, wishing she could jump the canal. "No!" she called out, but they continued to jerk and shove him into the back of a truck. "Nein! Nein!" she yelled in german, hoping they'd hear her. Maybe they'd stop and say they weren't meaning to take him. Hot tears sprang to her eyes and it almost felt too real. "Nein..Nein.." she still yelled, half heartedly as they took him away. She fell back onto the ground, her knees coming to her chest._

"NO!" jude sprang up in her bed, tears staining her face. Katinka still sleeping soundly in her bed, curled up in a ball. She wiped her face with her palms and took a deep breath. "It was just a dream.." she whispered, laying her head back down. "It was just..a dream." she breathed, crossing herself. Her eyes grew heavy and slid shut, only to spring back open hearing a gunshot just down the street. She heard shouts of german and dutch, and she sprang up in her bed. The gunshots increased and grew closer.

"Jude..." Katinka whispered her voice shakey.

"Come here, tinka.." she murmured, scooting back and pulling the covers open for her sister. Within seconds, she'd crossed the room and hopped in the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around Jude's abdomen.

Jude rested her cheek on Katerena's red pin curls, holding her tightly. "It'll be okay..it'll be okay.." she whispered, rocking slightly as they gunshots waged on outside. She wished she knew what time it was..some verification that it was reality.

Ten minutes later, the gunshots had quieted down, moving down a ways. "See, I told you everything would be okay, tinka." she said, wiping a tear from her sisters cheek softly.

"Can I sleep in hear, _zuster_?"she asked, her voice still shakey and full of tears. Jude nodded in the dark. "_sicher, sicher_." she said, laying back down on her pillow. It would be a cramped sleep she knew, and she hoped her sister wouldn't thrash in her sleep like before. She snuggled down with her bear, kissing it's head as before and closed her eyes.

Just as she was drifting to sleep, she hear Katinka whisper. "I love you.."

The next morning, Jude awoke alone. She sat up in her bed, looking around the room. Katinka's bed was made, but her school satchel remained. She glanced behind her through her window, the way the light told her she was late for school. "Crap.." she murmured to herself as she flipped off her covers and flipped her legs off the bed. She grabbed a dress from the hanger, stripping her nightgown before putting the dress on.

She quickly ran the brush through her hair a few times, and grabbed the matching headband slipping it on. She slipped on a fresh pair of pantyhose and put on a pair of low heels. She emerged from her room to find her mother and sister reading a book together on the couch. "I'm late for school you know.." she said, standing in the archway of the sitting room.

"You didn't have to go to school today..your father and I decided to keep you home." she murmured, not lifting her eyes from the book.

Jude nodded, walking away from the sitting room to the hall closet, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on. "I'll be back.." she called as she walked out the door, not even waiting for an answer. She pulled out a red scarf from the pocket of her jacket, tying it around her head as she bounced down the steps and out the door.

_Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time_

She walked timidly through the thick of people, her blue eyes surveying the people and surroundings. Her throat closed as she passed by three natzi's holding rifles in their hands. She noticed she had came to the spot where she dreamed of. She stopped and walked to the rail, placing her hands on the cool metal. She looked across the canal, and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer. Her eyes opened in surprise, at an idea that sprang in her head and she knew if it was to be carried out she had to hurry.

_And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time_

She walked quickly down Prinsengracht, and turned down a run down street towards an old warehouse that was now used for the jewish lyceum. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation and walked towards the gates, pushing one open. The students were outside for lunch, she looked around the small front courtyard for Thomas. She spotted him over near the wall with a few other boys about his age. She wandered over to him, a smile spreading across her face as she reached out to tap him.

_Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies, only time_

He turned around, his brown eyes relfecting surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, glancing quickly back at his friends who stared amazingly at the non-jew standing before them. She smiled, her blue eyes perky. "I came to see you. I don't know why, I just thought of it. I know I should be in school," she rambled on waving her hand through the air as if to swipe away thoughts. "But my mother decided to keep me and Katinka home. So..I walked and...ended up here.." she didn't mention that she'd originally thought of it and not ended up there on a whim.

_And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time_

Thomas shook his head, looking around for the headmistress of the school. "You mustn't be here.." he said, getting up and grabbing her by the arm. "You should go...now." he said, leading her towards the gate she came in from. But she shook her head, pulling her arm from his grip. "No. Come with me..I know a place where we can go.." she said quietly, looking around.

_Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart_

He stood up straighter, looking around. "Do you know what kind of trouble I could get in..for you being here?" he said, beginning to walk towards the gate. His mind already making an unconcious desicion. "Yeah, a lot..I know.." she said, jogging to keep up with him. She weaved out of the gate and stood beside him, leaning on the wall as he did. "How far away is this place we can go?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Her heart beat wildly, and she licked her lips. "It's a few blocks down and to the right..it's where I used to take ballet classes.." she said softly, using her hands to show him.

_And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
Night keeps all your heart_

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her beside him. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Her cheeks flushed a deep red, and they began to run down the street, ducking into the nearest alley. They ran for a few alleys, and she stopped abruptly in the middle of an alley, facing a green wooden door. Taking a bobby pin from her pocket, she picked the lock on the door, pushing it open when she unlocked it. She motioned for him to come in, and he looked around before running in quickly as she shut and locked the door.

_Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose_

"I used to come here all the time..even after I stopped taking classes when I was ten. I'd come to just dance freely..or be alone. Katinka was overwhelming at first.." she said as they climbed the steep steps. He followed her wordlessly, still serenely surprised that she'd talk to a jew despite all the hooplah. She opened another wooden door to reveal a large open room, with three wooden posts going from ceiling to floor along the back.

The wood floors were polished, and mirrors lined three of the four walls. The windows were set high up and a pole was in the corner that was used to open them. A upstanding piano was set in another corner, he smiled and looked around as Jude took off her coat letting it fall to the floor. "It's wonderful isn't it?" she said, untying the scarf from around her head and grabbing onto the ballet bar, doing a petit rond de jambe par terre in her shoes.

_- Only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
Who knows? Only time_

He nodded. "Yes..it is.." he walked to the record player hidden discretely behind the piano, and set the needle on the record. A soft romantic piano melody filled the air. She closed her eyes, letting the music take her on. "Clair De Lune.." she breathed, her eyes still closed. Thomas approached her, standing in front of her. He slipped his arm around her upper back, and grabbing her other hand in a dancing stance. "You know the piece..?" he asked, beginning to sway from side to side.

She picked up her hand and placed it on his shoulder, nodding. "It may as well be my favorite classical piece.." she said softly, moving with him and letting him lead her. He leaned in close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck cause her pulse to highten. "It's mine as well..." he whispered, and she smiled. She rested her head in his shoulder, swaying from side to side. And in that sweet moment, so dangerous and purely innocent all at the same time, the outside world and all the horrors in it were whisked away with every swaying step they took.

**author's note: so what'd you think? Jommy is so sweet, and I like the innocence of their love here. Not yet discovered. Review please? They always make me smile and make me update quicker!**


	5. Reality Hits

**Thank you times a million and ten to the reviewers so far! I'm extremely happy you guys like this story because I'm pretty content with it myself.**

**this is for you guys.**

**I'll try and have a new chapter up tomorrow afternoon or evening before OR after degrassi.**

**Disclaimer on page.**

-------------------------------------------------------- 

The familiar melody of Fur Elise filled the air of the dance studio as Jude sat in front of the upright piano playing as Thomas sat beside her on the piano bench, listening intently. They'd been there for a few hours, they'd danced, she sung, and they both exchanged stories. Now she'd told him that she would play the piano for him. "I used to play when I lived in Germany, taking classes from one of the best teachers in the city." she explained, her fingers dancing over the ivory keys. "Then when we moved to Holland, my parents put me in dance classes. It was nice to be good at something besides school. Then one thing after another happened when Katinka was born, and the classes disappeared like my bike just did." she said, referring to the natzi's taking citizen's bikes in the middle of the night.

Thomas smiled, looking at the side of her face admiring her beauty. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, never messing up the keys. He smiled and blushed lightly, quickly looking out of one of the windows where snow had begun to fall. She giggled lightly playing all by memory.

After a while, she stopped playing and turned to look at Thomas. "Do you think something bad will happen? Like my _Vati_ said? That the gestapo will come..or suspect?" she asked, her voice suddenly shakey and child like. Her blue eyes glossed over, looking at him questioningly. His heart fluttered looking back in her eyes, past all the walls she put up.

He could see that inside she was just as scared as he was, that she feared for her family as he did his. He seen that they weren't that different at all, but what did make them different made a huge deal right now. Her fingers reached up to finger the gold cross around her neck.

"I wish I had a reassuring way of telling you yes, that everything would be okay..just so I could see that smile again. So that worried look and tears would disappear." he took one of her hands and held it against his chest. She felt his heart beating hard under his knitted sweater. "But, girl..I'm just as scared as you are.." he confessed quietly, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. "We can do nothing but hope..hope and on your part, pray." he said, gesturing towards her cross. She chuckled sniffling, and smiled half-heartedly. "Ready to go?" he asked, reaching up and wiping a tear from her cheek. "School is out and my mother will be worrying if I'm not home right away.."

She nodded and stood up as he did, straightening the skirt of her dress looking down as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Thomas walked to the middle of the room where they'd discarded their coats on the floor when they were dancing. He held hers open so she could slip hers on first. "_danke_." she said, buttoning the buttons and pulling the scarf out and tied it around her head. She walked over to the piano, covering the keys and walking over to the door where he was waiting patiently. She pulled the door open and a gush of cold air came through. He took her hand in his as they walked through, closing the door behind them.

She blushed lightly as they walked down the steps carefully, smiling as she pointed out the snow falling. Just as she was about to open the door that led to the alley, the doorhandle began jiggling and a banging accompanied the jiggling. Jude froze in her spot, while a look of bewilderment covered Thomas' face. He heard a fast very mean german approaching whoever was at the door. A bit of the wood cracked as the annonymous person kicked at the door. Thomas knew if they were to get caught together, even if they were just friends, he'd go to Buchenwald six days too early and Lord knows what would happen to Jude. He hadn't know her that long, but he could tell she would have a spunk to her.

Thomas' other free hand clamped over Jude's mouth just as a string of half sobs half whimpers left her mouth. "Shh, Jude!" he whispered in her ear, backing them up until they sat on the second step. The angry german went on outside and Jude closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself away. Suddenly she heard the cocking of a gun, and a loud shout then a shot. Thomas was quick to pull her to his chest as the shot rang out, and she let out a blood curdling scream muffled by his hand and jacket. Thomas swallowed heavily, hearing a spitting sound then the clack of his boots walking out of the alley.

He pulled her up to look at her red face, wet with tears. She reached up pulling his hand off her mouth, but keeping them intertwined. "Take me home...please." she whispered, her voice gravelley and hoarse. He nodded helping her stand up, wrapping an arm around her waist for support. "Let's go then.." he murmured as she leaned her weight unto him. He pulled the door open, poking his head out before stepping fully into the alley with Jude in tow. Her eyes caught sight of the dead body, evidently a jew, laying sprawled out in the middle of the alley.

She kept her eyes on the ground as they walked through the thick of people on Prinsengracht. The yellow star on his jacket and the non existent one on hers, and their intertwined hands were clear in the open. As they approached their apartment building, she spotted natzi's outside just standing. It made Thomas's heart jump to his throat and stay there. He dropped his arm and her hand, as they got closer and in sight. She put her eyes down as she walked past them, noticing their spit shined boots and straight legged pants, the rifle and the natzi badge sewn onto the arm of their jacket.

She pushed the door of the apartment building open and once Thomas was in the small lobby, she collapsed on the black and white tiled floors sobs wracking her body. "It's not fair.." she whimpered, her forehead on the floor and her hair covering her face in a curtain. Thomas didn't say anything, just stood there for a second before stepping forward to scoop her up in his arms. He smiled sweetly as she curled up towards his chest, holding onto the flap of his jacket crying.

After three flights, he knocked on the door of The Harrison residence. He heard a clack-clack-clack of heels and the door swung open. Victoria's eyes first noticed Thomas's distressed look and Jude curled up within his arms. "Oh come on in.." she whispered, pulling the door fully open and letting Thomas walk through. He stepped through, walking to the sitting room and setting her on the couch softly. He bent down beside her, pushing a thick of blonde hair from her face. "Jude.." he whispered, and her eyes opened up. They were filled with tears and glossed over with fear.

She knew how closed they'd come to death..or something equally terrible. Victoria's hand went immediately to her mouth seeing her daughter's state. She tugged at the buttons of her jacket, but unsuccessful in getting them undone. Thomas sat her up straight and unbuttoned them gingerly, and peeling the jacket from her shoulders. She seemed to sag to the front, and he layed her back down. "Don't go.." she whispered, holding onto his arm with the little bit of strength she had left.

He nodded, and looked over at Victoria. "What happened?" she asked quietly, looking from Jude to Thomas. He glanced quickly back at Jude, and she shook her head. "We seen someone get...shot." he said, taking her hand in his. He rubbed the side of her head softly and looked at her. "She'll be fine, Mrs. Harrison. She just needs some rest.." she nodded, and he sat down on the floor beside the couch.

Jude couldn't sleep as she layed there on the couch in her living room, she stared invalidly at the light green wall across the room. Sometime after that, Edward walked through the door. "Victoria, Jude, Tinka..I'm home." he called, hanging his jacket and hat up. He walked into the sitting room, glancing at Tinka doing plie's near the window then at Jude and Thomas on the couch. He fluidly walked over to Jude and sat down beside her, scooping her up into his arms. "What's the matter, _süsse Torte?_" he asked, kissing her hair and holding her to his chest. He hated seeing his daughter like this, it didn't make him happy at all. He'd had enough of this war, and in the back of his mind prayed that it wouldn't last long.

She didn't speak, she just held onto his jacket, burying her face in his neck finally feeling completely safe. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off into a sleep without realizing it.

-------

Jude sat up on the couch, noticing the curtains were drawn and the sitting room was empty, besides Thomas sitting in the chair at an angle to the couch reading her book, Farewell To Arms. She smiled at him as he read, and she pushed herself up. The movement caused his eyes to lift from the page. "Hey there.." he said softly, closing the book and moving to sit beside her. She nodded, rubbing her eye. "You feel better?" he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah.." she said, smiling a little. "Has my father.." she began, and as if reading her mind he cut her off. "Not yet, Katinka should be going to bed soon, I heard your mom tell her..and then." he nodded, and she leaned into him.

"Jude.." he said, and she sat up looking at him. His brown eyes reflected her blue ones and he leaned in just the tiniest bit, until he heard Katinka's feet pattering through the dining room into the siting room. They pulled away quickly and they averted their eyes to other corner's of the room as her mother and Katinka passed, her singing some song in dutch. When they were both out of the room, Jude's face immediately flushed a deep red and Thomas let out a heavy exhale. Close call, as much as her parents hated the natzi's and all they stood for, she wasn't sure how her mother would react to her crushing on a jew boy. She made a mental note to ask her about that later.

Thomas knew all too well that if he were to get tangled up in Jude, especially in these times, things would get complicated..or mistaken. He couldn't break their friendship they had spent the afternoon building with some stupid kiss. He respected her too much to do something like that, and in the back of his mind he feared that the events in the upcoming months would do just that.

----

**please review!!**


	6. The Plan

**sorry this wasn't posted sooner. **

**well, anyways. read and review.**

**you guys are much awesome.**

-------------------------------------

Same Hour, same seats, same solemn expressions. Jude looked nervously from her mother's face to her father's. First they said nothing, just breaths and sighs filled the stuffy dining room. She looked down, playing with the edge of the lace tablecloth. Her mind was only half on the subject at matter, the rest was on what had just occured in the sitting room. He wanted to kiss her, she could see it in his eyes and she knew she wanted it just as much as he did, but he hesistated and she didn't understand why. Was it her? Or was it him? She concluded it was probably her, she was always quite awkward around the boys whom did admire her.

"Well, last night Victoria and I talked and talked about the safety precautions, among other things." Edward started carefully, his strawberry blonde hair glistening in the light hanging overhead. "We've decided it too dangerous to have all three of you staying here, especially now with rationing and random checks." he gestured towards Jude and Thomas, who sat beside eachother, refusing to look at one another. "We, more I than her, decided that we are to send the younger bunch away." Jude's face registered his words in shock, and she shook her head furiously tears springing up in her eyes.

"No! I agreed to this..plan, but I never agreed to leaving!" she said, slapping her hand on the table as her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Edward placed his hand over Jude's, and raised his eyebrows looking at her. "Listen, this is for the safety of all of us. I can see if we didn't have Katinka or Thomas here, but we do and that is too much of a risk to get caught." he said seriously, hoping she would listen to the plan. He hated sending her away, but it was what was best at the moment and he couldn't risk the gestapo coming.

Finally, she sighed and slid her hand from under his to set it in her lap. "Fine. What is the plan?" she said, her eyes glossed over. Edward relaxed back in his chair, unbuttoning the buttons of his suit jacket and rested his wrists on the table. "You and Thomas will go by alias'. Same first name..just different last ones. You two will be newly married, and Katinka will be your sick sister." he explained as Jude stared at her hands, listening. "You all will travel to the summer house, on the outskirts of town. Stay there: don't cause attention. You know the area pretty well Jude, and don't let Katinka leave or run off anywhere besides the meadow." she looks up at him, nodding. She had to be the brave one right?

She watched as her father slipped off his wedding ring and handed it over to Thomas. "Even if you are just acting..treat her well." he said placing the platinum band, purchased forty years earlier, and enclosing his fingers around it. She turned her head to see her mother holding out her engagement and wedding rings over to her. She reached forward, her hands shaking, and taking them into her own hands. She brought them to her chest, looking into her mothers eyes, and mouthed 'Thank You'. Her mother nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks without sound.

The seriousness of the matter hit Jude as she slid the bands onto her left ring finger. She was the exact same size as her mother, surprisingly, and she held out her hand to examine the ring in the light. It looked beautiful on her finger, but she was only sixteen. Sixteen and already married, even it was just pretend. Out of the corner of her eye, she seen Thomas sliding the ring on his finger, same size as her father, with a smile spreading across his face. She ached to know his thoughts as she turned her head to survey the faces in the room.

Her father stern, but relaxed at the same time was looking at her mother, who played with the pearls around her neck, that belonged to her late mother, tears glistening in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Marguerite Dutoir, with the face of an angel although slightly overweight, leaned into her husbands shoulder, shoulders shaking as she cried. She couldn't stand to see her son go as much as Victoria see her girls go. Hermann Dutoir, arm around his wife rubbing her back softly, sat with a tight frown on his face determined not to cry.

She looked down at her hands, wondering when they'd have to leave and what would Thomas be like. She knew they were going to kiss if Katinka hadn't danced through, and without their parents around something was bound to happen. Although, she had to admit to herself that the idea of being 'married' to Thomas, even though a ruse it was, was extremely exciting to her.

"You all will leave in three days, which is when we get your new papers in, and travel by train to the summer house." he said after a long period of silence, although in everyone's mind thoughts were being screamed. She nodded, and knew she had to begin packing. "We've told Katerena already..just start packing. Nothing too frivolous, and be sure to pack for the cold weather." Jude just nodded again, and licked her lips as she looked over at Thomas.

After everything else was settled, Edward stood up excusing himself. "I must get up early..you are welcome to stay. This is soon to be your home.." he said, gesturing towards the Dutoirs and stilfed a yawn. Jude nodded, following suit and standing. "I must go to bed as well..good night, mum. daddy. Thomas and Mr and Mrs. Dutoir."

Victoria got up from her chair, and embraced her oldest daughter tightly. She kissed both of her cheeks. "I love you." she whispered in her ear. "I hate to do that..send you off, but I hope you do understand." she pulled away, and stroked her daughters cheek. Jude nodded, sniffling. "I understand, Mummy. I love you too."

She sauntered to her room, stripping her dress as soon as she shut her bedroom door. She wished she had her own room, so she could think to herself, cry even if she wanted to. But she shared a room with Katerena, and it made her even more sad because she knew that she wouldn't see that room for however long she'd be gone for. She put on her nightgown, slid the headband from her hair, and fell into her bed her arm immediately going for the teddy bear. She kissed it's head as she snuggled it in her chest, and pulled the covers to her chin, almost immediately falling asleep.

------

**sorry it's sort of short. I'll try to update by sunday.**

**review PLEASE!**


	7. The Dream

**I made an error last chapter.  
The line that said: **

It looked beautiful on her finger, but she was only seventeen. Seventeen and already married, even it was just pretend. 

**It was supposed to be sixteen. I replaced the chapter, fixing the error.  
Sorry about that.**

**Thank you to every single review so far.  
You guys have kept me going.  
I wrote out the plot for the rest of the story  
And it pretty much took up a page of college ruled paper:  
Front and back.  
hah.  
Read and review babes.  
Sorry, it's short I know. I'll TRY and update tomorrow.**

**--------------**

_Jude stood in a large, brightly lit hall with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a light and airy melody filled the hall. She looked down to see she was dressed in a white gown with a corset bodice, and poufed skirt with a long train behind her. Curls cascaded from around her head, and the way the light hit the ringlets they seemed to shine like spun gold. She whipped her head around, curls bouncing and train seeming to wrap around her feet to baracade her to where she stood, to see the double wooden doors open up. _

_Thomas walked through, the lights making his skin seem to glow, wearing a tuxedo. They met half-way, and began dancing as they had before in the studio. Hand in hand, cheek to cheek. She heard violins overpower the sound of her thoughts as they swayed. Jude felt a serene feeling of happiness wash over her, and she pulled her face back a few inches to look at Thomas. The light casted a dark shadow on her eyes, making them seem a deep midnight blue and twinkle._

"Is this a dream?" she whispered, looking around then back at Thomas.  
He shrugged, a smile gracing his face. "If it is..I don't want to wake up." he said softly.

She smiled softly, and glanced around the room taking it all in. Thomas spun her out, then drew her back in to his arms. She giggled softly, she only remembered dancing like this with her father and she was always on her father's toes. He stopped dancing and held her hands between them. "I love you Jude.." he said timidly, looking from their hands to her eyes which were beginning to brim over with tears. He leaned in and drew in a breath as his lips met hers. He released her hands, putting his around her back to pull her cloesr and she tangled her fingers behind his head. Suddenly, she felt a shaking. It was almost as if the room was shaking and she heard "**kielzog omhoog!**"

She groaned as the dream fizzled and disappeared, and her eyes opened slowly to see Katerena standing beside her bed. "Mum says to get up.." she says in a normal tone of voice, and Jude can see from the glint in her eyes that she has a question. She threw her left arm over her eyes, and shook her head. "Ugh..do I have to?" she asked, curling up under the comforter that covered her twin bed.

Katerena nodded, her red curls bouncing. "Yes. We have to pack." she says matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips. Jude grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, rolling over. Katerena huffed and grabbed at her side, rolling he back over. "I said, we have to pack." and Jude sat up, running her fingers through her hair. "Fine. I'm up. Happy?" she rolled out of bed. "Out, so I can get dressed." she pointed to the door as she walked over to the armoire and opened the doors, grabbing a black skirt and a white button up shirt.

Katinka huffed out of the room, and as soon as she heard the door click Jude threw her nightgown off and glanced at her left hand. The ring was still there. Last night was real, she was going to leave her mother and father to pretend to be married. Of course, she was making a difference. Helping the jews that were being ostracized by the natzi's. She pulled on the skirt, zipping it up and reached for a pair of pantyhose. She slid them up her leg, looking at a spot on the beige carpet.

How was she supposed to know what to do? What happened if someone told on them, if they suspected Thomas was a jew? Her mind frantically thought of all the worse possible scenarios as she worked on the second leg of the pantyhose. She stood up, smoothing her skirt out and grabbing the shirt, quickly buttoning it and tucking it in the waistband of the skirt. She grabbed her brush, running it through her hair and grabbed a black ribbon hurridly tying it around her head. She pulled out the low heels from under her bed, and slid her feet in then turned towards the door.

Walking out into the brightly lit living room, she smiled as she seen snow still falling outside the window. She made into the kitchen, and first noticed Marguerite and her mother side by side at the stove, cooking. Edward was absent as always, was already at work two hours earlier. She seen Hermann, sitting in her father's spot, reading the paper. She smiled at the back of Thomas' head, sitting next to where she usually sat. She sauntered over, and sat down. Her smile grew wider as Thomas' brown eyes landed on her. "Good Morning." she said, grabbing the cotton napkin off her plate and setting it in her lap.

He reflected her smile, and nodded. "Good Morning it is.." he said, winking and turning towards their mother's who were bringing over the food they'd just been cooking. Victoria sat a pot of oatmeal down in the middle of the table as Marguerite followed up with a plate of fried potatoes. "Stupid rations." her mother muttered as she sat down across from Jude, beside Katinka and Marguerite took the last open spot across from Hermann.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, accented with questions of the book Jude was reading from her mother. After they were finished, Jude and Katinka went off to pack and as they stood back facing eachother, grabbing things from their armoire's and desks, they were hit with the intensity of their task at hand. How the two girls would manage without their mother and father, Jude couldn't imagine.

"Jude..." Katerena started, holding onto her own small teddy dressed in a tutu as she turned to face Jude's side of the room. Jude turned and her blue eyes raised from the floor to Katerena's soft face. "I'm scared..I don't want to leave Mummy and Daddy. What happens if..if the natzi's come?" her voice was filled with emotion and tears. Jude crossed the room in four strides and enclosed her sister in a warm hug. A few tears escaped her eyes, and she let them slide down her cheeks onto the top of Katerena's red hair.

"I'm scared too...I'm scared too." she whispered, tightening her arms around her sister. "But, we have eachother..and that's what matters."

---------

**The Next Day..**

Edward stood in the sitting room, holding three identification papers. Thanks to Emmet, his brother, and his connections he was able to get false papers. He patiently waited for Jude to come home from school as he read over the documents.

Name: Jude Quincy. Age: 20

He stared at the picture of his eldest daughter smiling brightly, and tears clouded his vision. The decision killed him, they were so close, and the look in her face when he told her killed him even more. He quickly wiped the tears away, hearing the front door open and Jude's voice along with Thomas' and Katinka's following behind her. He stood up as they rounded the corner, and smiled painfully. "The papers are here..." he said solemnly, holding them up. Jude's face fell and she twisted the gold band around her finger, a habit she'd picked up over the last few days.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes sad and full of fear. "When do we leave..?" she asked, looking more at the papers in his upheld hand than his face.

Edward swallowed deeply, and held out her identification papers. She took it in her hands, reading it over as Edward handed Thomas and Katerena's their own. "Tomorrow evening.." he said quietly, looking down at his shined shoes.

Abruptly, Jude threw her arms around her father's abdomen squeezing him as tears sprung to her eyes. Less than twenty-four hours and she'd be on her way to Monnikendam, without him. Daddy's little girl has to grow up. She let go, and looked back at Thomas' meeting his gaze directly. "Well, are you ready for the married life, Mister Quincy?" she asked, smiling half heartedly.

Thomas chuckled nervously, and stepped forward to take her hand in his. "As long as it's with you, I've been ready since the day I slipped the ring on." he said, in a voice so low only she could hear. A rosy flush crept up her neck, and she giggled girlishly. Over the past few days, since they'd found out the plan Thomas had become more profound with showing his feelings and since the dream she'd had, Jude had been wishing it'd been true or that he'd actually spoke those words even if it wasn't in that exact setting.

She found herself staring out windows, imagining what'd become of them out in Monnikendam. If he'd stop being afraid and kiss her. So many scenarios played through her head, not all of them being bad, most of them ending happily with them producing multiple kids.

And what was to happen, it was something neither of them would - or could prepare for.


	8. Authors Note  spoilers included

**Author's Note!** i got the sixth chapter that was overdue like a bagillion days ago.  
I ended up hand writing it in school..for like three days.  
i'm getting it typed up now. May be posted tonight or tomorrow after 6:00pm eastern time.  
This chapter, will be replaced with the real chapter. just check the summary. i'll have it noted!

hey...  
I got teasers!

Teasers for chapter six of "It's something about the stars": The Depature.

She pushed the door to the roof open and took a deep breath of fresh air. Sighing as she walked to the edge of where the roof slanted, she pondered for a moment where and how she'd land if she'd jump. Would she die?

----

She smiled wider and stepped closer to Thomas, her slippers crunching in the near frozen over snow. She involuntarily shivered as his hand grasped hers. Thomas looked from their joined hands to her shining eyes and seemed to be at a lost for words. He unconciously let his mouth hang open as he stared at her face, getting lost in her eyes.

---

"Do they realize the danger they are putting us in?"

----

"Being pessimistic won't make our situartion any better.."

---

"No..I won't let that happen, I promise."

---

"I love you, okay? ..I'm sorry.."

---

"Don't let that heathen on the train!!"

---

tehehehe. coming soon!!


	9. The Departure

**Author's Note!** Oh.my.god. Update! Sorry it took sooo long, but I had a small patch of writers block. But! But! after 2 weeks, 4 wasted trees from so much paper ballage, 3 completely different beginnings, and 1 song fic later..here it is. It's almost 8 hand written pages. I'm pretty sure this will make up for the delay..winkhintwinkwink My wrists and hands are screaming for a massage and my shoulder has just joined in. eight pages (three thousand PLUS words)...in school...jesus, that's a lot. Hope you likey! and do nottttt forget to review!

I was gonna replace the teasers chapter, but I decided just to keep it up.  
Check out my newest song fic 'No Good', it was birthed while trying to write this.

I don't own the whole Instant Star character thing. I do own Katerena, Ava, aaanndddd this plot.

onto to the fic now...

_The Departure_

Jude didn't sleep that night, sh etossed and turned and turned and tossed. All she could seem to think about was the fact she was leaving her parents to go and live in their country home and it wasn't something she was exactly looking forward to. As the sky began to lighten she sat up in her bed, a thought striking her. She threw her legs over the side of her twin bed, shivering as her barefeet met the cold wood floors. She slipped on a pair of fur lined slippers and grabbed her sweater from the bedframe, putting it on quickly as she tip toed out of the room.

Five minutes later, she pushed the door to the roof open and took a deep breath of fresh air. Sighing as she walked to the edge where the roof slanted, she pondered a moment where and how she'd land if she jumped. Would she die? Or would she be found unconcious and taken by men...or worse, natzi's? The thought frightened her and she unconciously began twirling the rings around her finger, getting lost in her own silent reverie. Her eyes stayed glued on the sky above the roofs of the houses in front of her that was beginning to turn a light blue, like her eyes.

It wasn't until she heard her name did she come back to reality. "Jude.."

Thinking it was all in her head she kept staring in front of her. "Jude?" she heard her name again, this time closer, and turned this time recognizing his voice. She smiled widely, and stepped closer to him, her slippers crunching in the near frozen over snow. She shivered involuntarily as his hand grasped hers, and he looked down at their joined hands then back up at her shining eyes, at a lost for words. His mouth hung open unconciously for a few seconds. "Cat got your tounge, Quincy?" she joked, using their new last name. He chuckled embarassingly, watching as she let go of his hand and walked to where she previously stood.

She rested her palms on the four inch plank that was the beginning of the slope downwards and looked down at the Prinsengracht, supressing a frown as she dropped her head. "I..I used to come up here all the time.." she started, focusing more on the ring than the canal. Thomas stayed in his position, his soft breathing evident in the cold air and bit the corner of his lap as he looked at her back. "..just to think..or..or dream of my life when I was grown up." she raised her head to see the sun beginning to lighten the sky to a light purple.

"I spent most of Katerena's first two or three years up here after my dance classes were canceled. She was a crier and I could barely concentrate, so this was my great escape." she held up her palms and chuckled, but Thomas could hear the tears building in her voice. She shook her head, sniffling. "Do they realize the danger they are putting us in? Me," she placed a hand on her chest her back still towards him. "Being of german dialect, and looking like I was just...spit out from the natzi stereotypical picture of perfectionism...and you," she turned to face him and he seen the salty evidence of tears on her porcelain cheeks as she held out her hand to gesture towards him.

"You..you look exactly like a jew should...and Katinka.." she shook her head feverishly, knitting her eyebrows together. "..katinka could give them a problem. I don't think she realizes the seriousness of the matter." she tightened her sweater around her waist, a frown finally befell her. "They would shoot us without a second thought.." He closed the distance between them in a few strides, and enveloped her in a warm hug. He stroked her hair as her sobs became more profound. "Shh, girl.." he murmured as she snuggled deeper into his hold. "Shh..girl, you gotta have some type of faith..being pessimistic won't make out situation any better.."

She shook her head, glancing up at him. "And what happens if the people there figure you're a jew..?" she asked softly, looking down to play with the buttons of his jacket. "Shall we run, god forbid..or," she stuttered trying to find the right word. "or..or..will we be killed? **I'm only sixteen**.." she emphasized.

Thomas shook his head, and held her out at half-arms length. "No, Jude.." he shook her slightly. "That isn't going to happen..it won't happen..i promise." he said reassuringly, brushing a piece of hair from her face and cupping her cheek. "How do you know?" she mumbled as he took both cheeks in his hands.

His eyes watched as she licked her lips, looking at the ground, things obviously running through her mind and he felt the urgent need to press his lips against hers. His eyes rose to look over head, the sun beginning to peak over the rooftops. Her heart picked up speed as his eyes lowered to hers and his face seemed to move closer to hers. Things seemed to move in slow motion as she covered his hands on her cheeks, and their lips touched innocently. Her heart broke from a sprint to a marathon as she dropped her hands to loop them around his neck at the same time his arms moved to around her waist to pull her closer, if possible. Fireworks went off under her eyelids as their lips molded together, moving in sync.

A few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity for the two, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against one another. Her breath came out in evident short spurts, afraid that her heart would burst from her chest. Her first _lip_ kiss was better than she expected, and she was glad she saved her first one for him. Sure, she got kissed on the cheek by potential boyfriends and family, but this...this was different.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her into his chest and sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen. They stood there together for several moments, breathing eachother in, both afraid to break the euphoria that had settled upon them. The sun shone brightly now, making Jude's hair seem to glisten, and began melting the light snow that had fallen overnight. "C'mon Jude, let's go in befpre they get suspicious.." she nodded in compliance, taking his hand in hers leading her to the roof access door. He pulled open the door and as they walked through, she turned around one last time to look at one of her now favorite places with a smile dancing upon her lips.

------ (later) ------

The setting sun shone blindly through the window of Jude and Katerena's old room, onto their bare eggshell blue walls and folded matresses. All the happiness Jude held onto after Thomas kissed her drained slowly as the evening came closer and closer. Her shoulders slumped forward, frowning as she zippered her duffel bag closed and looked around. "Jude!" Edward called from the sitting room where he sat with Thomas and Katerena. It was time to leave, and she was not ready. Emotionally or physically. Her body just seemed to want lay down and not get up, but she straightened her jacket and picked up her duffel bag. She wanted to grab onto the bed rail and never let go, but then her lips tingled and the morning replayed in her head, so she walked out of the room into the sitting room. That was enough for her.

In the sitting room, Edward sat in one of the ottomans with his eyes transfixed outside. Although he was only 33, the worry lines and frowns made him look older than he actually. "Oh, Daddy.." she said, dropping her duffel and rushing over to him to throw herself into his lap. His arms went immediately around her, making sure she didn't slip. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, and buried her face in his neck. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Daddy.." she whispered, on the verge of tears.

She was surprised tears were still forming, the past three or four days was the most she'd ever cried in her life and she thought that she'd run out of them. Edward breathed deeply, hugging her back just as tightly. A few moments passed silently before he pushed her back slightly, cupping her chin. "You will always be my _Säuglingsmädchen_, remember that." he reinforced as she nodded helplessly. "I love you, okay? I'm sorry about having to send you away like this..but this is for the best. Believe me." he murmured the last bit, and she swallowed a sob.

She felt like a child again, sitting on her father's lap and crying after a bad day at school. "I do, Daddy. I know..I love you too." she wiped a tear beginning to slid down her cheek with the back of her hand. She stood up from his lap, straightening her skirt. "It won't be long, Jude..I promise." he said, standing up with her. She nodded, looking down. He looked over top of her dropped head to Thomas. "Take good care of my _mädchen_, Thomas.."

Thomas nodded from where he stood waiting with Katerena. It pained him to see Jude like this, and he walked over to Jude putting his arms around her soulders. "No worries, Mister Harrison." he said, pressing a smile. A tingle ran up her spine as he touched her, and it took all she had to not shiver. Edward nodded, patting Thomas' shoulder. "You're a good boy, Thomas." he turned to look at the grandfather clock. "The train leaves in about an hour..you hould go before it leaves." he murmured the last part just loud enough for them to hear.

Jude's eyes stayed on her feet, nodding then went to hug her father one last time. "I love you.." she whispered. He smelled like after-shave and cigars, a smell she'd never forget. He pushed her away, looking out the window as tears built up in his eyes. "Go ahead, Jude..you don't want to be late." he said, then walked over to Katerena adjusting her jacket, and smoothed down her red curls. "You be good, okay? Listen to your sister and Thomas.." he drew her in for a quick hug, then stood up. Jude leaned her head on Thomas' shoulder watching. Katerena stepped back, biting her lip. "Yes daddy..please write me?" she murmured, he nodded for her sake although everyone else in the room knew he wouldn't for the possible danger in doing so.

"C'mon Tinka.." Jude said stepping from Thomas' hold, taking her sister's hand as they moved towards the front door. Katerena squeezed Jude's hand as tightly as her strength would allow. Jude murmured supporting words to her in dutch as she leaned on her head on her waist. Thomas stood there silently, watching the sister's interact, before grabbing Jude's duffel bag from where she discarded it when she entered the room. He adjusted his own satchel bag as he walked towards the door, and stopped as Jude did. Her head turned over her shoulder. "Bye, Daddy.." she said, then turning around to face forward and murmured to no one as she crossed herself. "Lord knows when we shall meet again.."

_if I was drowning in the sea..  
Would you dive right in and save me?_

As Thomas closed the door to her apartment, Jude felt her heart drop. She felt aware of every single thing around her. Every sound, sight, and smell. Descending the spiral stairs, gunshots were fired off in the distance. Thomas, expecting Jude to have a bad reaction, was surprised as she kept advancing without a single word. Jude did her best to keep her composure without showing it, and yanked the door open. She stepped out into the setting sun, feigning a yawn. Thomas slipped his free arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, still holding onto her sisters hand. Her heart pitter-pattered as his hand rubbed from her forearm to her shoulder.

Thomas' star of david had been ripped from his navy blue coat, and a jacket that once belonged to Edward covered up the lighter fabric where it was once stitched. But even without the star and the extra jacket on, he felt a panic rise as two natzi officers passed by them, and he tried his best not to show it. Katerena kept her eyes on the ground as they passed through hoards of people, and tried not to notice everything happening as she sung to herself a dutch school song.

_if I was falling like a star...  
Would you be right there to catch me?_

The setting sun glowed brightly as it began setting, opposite of where it rose, and Jude had to squint to keep from being blinded from it. Before she realized it they were at the rain station. She patted the pockets of her khaki coat and pulled out her new identification papers and train ticket, along with Katerena's. They stood in the middle of the platform, watching as people came to and fro. In between the people she seen a group of 8 jews, a family she concurred, and she caught the younger girls eye. She was tall and lanky, terribly skinny, and had the palest of skin she'd seen anywhere. Her brown hair fell in curls that had been pinned, and held onto a ruck sack probably filled with clothes.

She frowned hard, seeing them being pushed roughly by the natzi officers onto the train. It was unfair the way they were being treated and she looked down at her shoes so she didn't have to see the fear and pain in the young girls eyes. Thomas noticed where Jude was looking and leaned into whisper in her ear, "Even if you said something, they'd still be headed for the same direction...the same fate." he leaned back, pecking her cheek lightly. She blushed lightly, and gave his hand a small squeeze. Her lips tingled some, and she smiled up at him. Thomas looked up as their train was being called to board, and Katerena slumped forward as they began walking again.

_If i was dreaming of your kiss...  
Would you look right through me?_

Different directions were being shouted over a loud speakers as passengers pushed their way through. Jude turned to her right, to make sure Katerena was beside her, and stopped at the back of a short, but winding line. When they got closer to the train, she felt a tugging on her arm. She stooped to Katerena's eye level, glancing up at the natzi officer standing behind Katerena, watching her. "What is it, 'Tink?" she said into her ear, over the roar of the train station.

Katerena shifted from one foot to the other, holding onto the straps of her ruck sack. "I have...to...pee!" she exclaimed, her eyebrows knitted together. Jude straightened up, and looked around. Behind the three of them someone cleared their throat in a rude manner. She looked forward to see Thomas stepping onto the train steps and handing the conductor his papers and ticket.

_On this street I'm waiting,  
And in my heart it's raining.._

She held her breath as the conductor looked over the ticket and stamped it in approval. Again a throat was cleared, and she bent over again. "You can go inside the train, okay?" she looked from Katerena to the Pole and back. Katerena nodded, and just as they stepped forward someone from the back shouted, "Don't let that heathen on the train!!!"

Jude groaned, knowing her sister's red hair was going to be a problem was obvious, but she was hoping it was not now. She didn't need the attention on them. She stepped onto the train, ignoring the comment and held out her and her sister's papers to the conductor. Jude's world seemed to slow down to a crawl and tensen as he read them over, then stamping them in approval. She relaxed looking into Thomas' brown eyes as she walked through the train car doors immediately taking Thomas' hand.

_Your eyes, are holding up the sky.  
Your eyes, make me weak I don't why.._

They manuevered their way down the aisle between the two rows of seats, towards their own seat. Passing by a door, Jude stopped Katinka. "Here, give me your bag and use there bathroom.." she said, opening the door. "Our seats our over there.." she poitned to where Thomas was putting their things under the seats a few rows back. Katerena nodded and walked in, remembering to lock the door after her.

Thomas was already seated when Jude sat beside him, looking at the seat facing him. He immediately laced his fingers through hers and she looked over at him smiling, then leaned her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed her head as she ran her finger delicately over the gold band on his finger. She looked at the burgandy carpet covering the floor beneath her, thinking of that morning on the roof. After they had went back in they barely had any time together, and she planned on asking him what it mean. If they were really 'together' or..Katerena interupted her thoughts as she flopped down on the seat across from her.

_Baby your eyes, make me scared to tell the truth..  
I thought my heart was bullet proof.._

Katerena busied herself, digging through her ruck sack that Jude had set on her seat, and emerged with one of her dolls. She began playing with it as Jude watched. The train whistle blew twice, and heard the conductor yell, "Last Call!" She watched as Katerna made the doll dance and smiled softly as she then cradled the doll like an infant. Her eyes lifted from Katinka's action to Thomas' spectating eyes. "What're you thinking about?" he asked softly, his eyes following the old conductor down the aisles as did a head count. Jude sighed sligthly, placing her hand over their joined ones. "About why I couldn't be younger...it'd be so much easier...skinned knees are easier to deal with than treason.." she whispered without thinking of what she'd just said,looking out the window as the train blew one last time.

"Yeah, but...never mind." he said shaking his head then turnin to look out the window. The serverity of her words hit her as she seen his saddened reflection in the widow. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I should've thought before I spoke.." she murmured pressing her cheek against his sholder blade. He shook his head, turning around to pull her into a hug.

_Now I'm dancing on the roof..._

"It's okay, Jude...I don't hold it against you. This is, by any means, is more than you can deal with at this moment.." he said understandingly, putting his finger under chin. "I mean, you were told only nearly a week ago.." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it, _ja_?" she nodded in response, and he kissed her lips softly, but just enought to make her heart beat eratically. Katerena watched as late passengers hurridly found a seat, causing her to have to scoot over to let a embonpoint woman to sit down.

After their lips parted their faces stayed meters apart, eyes locked until Katerena cleared her throat. As much as I can ignore your lovely-doveyness..I'm sure she can't." she said, pointing in the direction of the seat sharer. Jude chuckled and sat back as the train lurched forward. "I'm sorry..I didn't realize.." she said, pressing her palm against her chest.

_Now everybody knows...  
I'm into you.._

"It's just fine, honey." she said in a southern american drawl, and a smile grew as she noticed the rings on their fingers. "I love that just-hitched love..so sweet. I'm Ava by the way..Ava Gardner.." she extended her hand and Thomas shook it as Jude's eyes watched as they pulled away from the platform and away from Amsterdam. Just as they passed by where she could see the Prinsengracht, she pressed her hand against the glass. "Good-bye, _haupt_.." she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

-----

**Author's Note Dos: **so, it took longer than expected to type this up. My weekend was crazy, I got some of it done..and I really didn't want to post it as a two-parter. Just know that I will NOT give guarantees on when I'll be posting again. Hopefully, it will be soon. I'm already getting started on the next chapter and there are tons of ideas about the upcoming chapters.

Didn't I tell you that this chapter would make up for the late update?! Jommyness. Ahh.

**other Notes:**

(1): when describing the jewish family, I was describing the Franks, Van Pels, and Mr. Pffeifer. Although they wouldn't pass through that train station nearly four years later. If you, like me, are a big Anne Frank person you'd be able to tell that I was describing her vaguely.

(2): Pole means a polish person.

(3): embonpoint means a plump or full-figured woman. It IS a word. checked with my dictionary.

(; review please?


	10. Teasers!

**Author's Note**: So, I'm sorry about the lack of updating, but it just hasn't been coming to me like the other stories. No need to worry though, a chapter is in the making. I have to edit, edit, edit and then type it – then I'll post it. I have quotes though! They're just little teasers to get you going. He he, I'm so evil.

"Your sister said it'd be hard to wake you up, but I never thought it'd be that hard."

As they stepped onto the outdoor platform, they were greeted by freshly falling snow. The sun had already set and the temperature had already dropped 10 Celsius. They fell into pace, with Katerena ahead to give them their 'couple – time', but that wasn't going to last long.

"You're the devil's child, you know that?"

"I don't know if she'll like that."

"What? What won't I like?"

"THOMAS…OH, THOMAS! I am so in love with you! Marry for real, and let's have babies!"

"Now, I think you're exaggerating."

Jude knew where she was going, though it'd been a few years since they'd visited. Her heart thumped as she spotted the broken crosses on the arms of the men up ahead. If there was ever a time she wanted to disappear, it was then. She played it cool, as much as she could, until her foot hit a patch of ice, causing her to lose her footing and falling on her behind.

"Home…sweet," she coughed as she pulled off the cover of the couch. "Home."


	11. Arriving With A State Of Mind

**Author's Note**: I've been going over this story like mad, and I really want this to be good. Details matter to me, so in plight of trying to get the 'Quincy's' to their destination I chose to send them somewhere else. It will come together as the story goes on, but for right now they are traveling to Helsingor, Denmark. Not Monnickendam, Holland. Please bear with me. Also, I never specified Katerena's age which is age 8. Okay? Okay.

Also, I cut out some of the dialogue from before.

I would like to extend a big thank you to all the readers who have reviewed, you guys give me inspiration. Anyway, I'll stop my incessant rambling. Onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Arriving with a state of mind

No sooner had they pulled off from the platform, the sleep Jude had evaded for so long caught up with her. Her eyes fluttered as she tried her best to stay awake as Thomas and Ava chatted breezily, but no sooner did she tell herself to stay awake she was sleeping soundly on Thomas' shoulder, while her unconscious desires flashed before her underneath her eyelids.

Katerena's eyes stayed glued on the scenic view passing by the large Plexiglas window until it was too dark to see. She resorted to playing with her dolls, chiming in every so often on Thomas and Ava's conversation. It wasn't too long before she too fell asleep, her plump lips stuck out in a pout.

Jude, unlike Katerena, spoke in her sleep. Not that she was aware, but Thomas surely was. Katerena had warned him of her sleep-talk before they left; she had to be the nicer one, after sleeping in the same room with her for five plus years she was sure it was going to scare him as it did her the first nights in their room back in Amsterdam.

Thomas didn't sleep at all during the ride; he dozed once or twice, but always woke up to watch Jude sleep. It was something about the way she breathed, so soft and nonexistent, that it made her look like an angel and Thomas was purely transfixed. And it was when she mumbled his name from her rosy lips, so quiet and needy. "_Thomas…_" that he was sure that there was no one else for him in the world.

A day later, they passed by Copenhagen. Jude slept most of the way, only to wake up for breakfast to go right back to sleep. Three hours later, they were pulling up to the Helsingor train station. Thomas stroked her porcelain cheek softly, whispering her name. She stirred, but made no movement. Across from him, Katerena hopped from her seat and begun packing her things.

"You are not going to get her up that way." She said, turning around to face him. Her red French braids hanging over her shoulders. "It's like waking the sleeping dead." Thomas continued on stroking her cheek and Kat laughed as she turned back around.

His head lifted up to look at her then back down at Jude. In the pit of his stomach he knew she was right, hell he'd had a hard enough time waking her up for breakfast that he left to use the bathroom in hope she'd wake up because he was gone. Apparently that wasn't the case, Katerena claimed to have jumped on her stomach to wake her up. He let his hand trail down her rosy cheek to her shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Please wake up Jude…" he murmured, his eyebrows knitting together as she kept on snoozing.

Jude groaned as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. "Rise and shine…" he whispered into her ear and smiled as she nuzzled her head. "C'mon _schläfriger Träumer_, time to wake up." Her eyes fluttered open at that, her blue eyes resting on the backsides of Ava and Katerena. A smile spread across her face as she yawned, and she lifted her head from Thomas' shoulder. "Well, hello." He said, laughing lightly and stroking her cheek. "Your sister said it'd be hard to wake you up, but I never thought it'd be that hard."

Jude made a face as she stretched, yawning again. "You'd be surprised." She said, her eyes trailing out towards the window. She watched as Katerena sat back down to wait for them to get their stuff together. Her eyes brightened significantly, and she peered fully out the window into the darkening town. "We're here?" she asked, and Thomas nodded in response. He stood up, and held out his hand for her.

Setting her hand delicately in his, she stood up and grabbed her satchel. "Let's go, hmm?" He led her to the aisle, but she let Katerena ahead of her and they proceeded on their way out of the train car with Ava trailing behind her. "So, where ya'll headed to?" Ava asked, buttoning up the last few buttons of her coat before stepping out and off the train.

As they stepped onto the outdoor platform, they were greeted by freshly falling snow. The sun had already set and the temperature had already dropped 10 Celsius. Jude shivered inside of her own layers, clearly not ready for the cold air. "We're going to my parents summer house, they decided to let us settle down." She said, stuffing her free hand into her coat pocket.

Ava nodded, her plump cheeks turning bright red quickly. She understood the two were married, but didn't understand where the little girl came into play. Underneath it all, she hoped they'd keep in touch so she could figure the rest out. It seemed a little bit too…movie-esque for the real world. "Oh, well I must be off. Hopefully I'll see you all sometime later, maybe we can catch up." She said smiling and Thomas nodded before stepping forward to embrace her. He kissed her cheek and smiled as he stepped back. "It was very nice to be in your presence." he took his place back beside Jude, his hand enclosing around hers. Ava nodded, turning to walk away. "Have a nice stay!" Thomas called after her, waving with his free hand. She waved over her shoulder and continued on out of the station.

When they could no longer see her they turned to go on their own way. As they fell into place, with Katerena ahead to give them their 'couple-time', questions arose in Thomas' mind. What were they to do when they got there? Were they to stay together? Or would he sleep in a separate room? He looked over at Jude, but after seeing the distant look in her eyes he decided to wait before saying anything.

Ideas bobbed around in Katerena's head and after looking over her shoulder at the couple, she decided their together time was over. She stopped walking causing Jude, who wasn't looking where she was going, to bump into her back. "Hay!" Katerena shrieked even though she knew it was coming.

Jude shook her head as if being brought back into reality. She eyed Kat as she fell in step beside her.

"You're the devil's child you know that?" she asked, ruffling her sister's curls.

Katerena giggled, and broke free of her ruffling hand. "Yeah, and that's why you love me." She said breezily, moving to Thomas' side.

Jude's eyes rolled heavily as they took a solitary dirt road that lead to the small neighborhood of houses including the Harrison's summer house. She was too caught up in her own thoughts, which were revolving around the Thomas' centered dream she'd had on the train, to notice the two chattering on. It wasn't until she heard her name did she listen.

"I want to tell her, it's always fun seeing her face when embarrassing her." Katerena said snickering into her hand. Thomas shook his head, feigning a laugh.

"I don't know if she'll like that." He said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were dead ahead, but she was keenly listening.

Her head quickly turned towards Thomas, her eyebrow raised. "What? What won't I like?"

"Uh, uh…" he stumbled over his words before Katerena interjected.

"You won't like me telling you what you said while you were sleeping." She said, looking about the grassy fields dotted with sleeping cows and goats.

"Oh yeah, and what did I say?" she pursed her lips looking at her, a smile poking at her lips.

"THOMAS…OH, THOMAS!" she yelled out into the night, walking on her tip toes in front of them and smacking the back of her hand against her forehead dramatically. "I am so in love with you! Marry me for real, and let's have babies!"

Thomas turned his head to the side, chuckling into his hand. Beside him, Jude noticed and smacked him in the arm.

"Now I think you're exaggerating." She said, shaking her head.

"Just the contrary." She said sticking out her tongue before racing on ahead.

"Katerena Nicola!" Jude yelled, her eyebrows knitting together. She didn't want her running off in the night; no one knew what was lurking out there. What potentially dangerous something could be out there, waiting to kill them. Kat didn't come back though; she'd already dashed off down the dirt road

As they rounded the last bend, Jude strained her eyes to look for Katerena. She knew where she was going, though it'd been a few years since they'd visited. Her heart thumped as she spotted the broken crosses and guns on the arms of the men up ahead. If there was ever a time she wanted to disappear, it was then, though it was then she realized they could have Katerena. Her pulse quickened as she tried to play it cool, as much as she could, until her foot hit a patch of ice, causing her to lose her footing and falling on her behind.

A squeal escaped her lips as she hit the dirt road with force. Thomas, who tried to keep her up by holding her hand, managed to fall on top of her their limbs tangled and prides broken. The Nazi's who stood up ahead came down in no extra hurry, standing over the two as they stood up. "Your papers." The taller one said, his German accent curt and to the point. He held out his hand eyeballing the both of them.

Jude turned ashen as she stood up quickly, pulling her papers from her pocket and handing them over with shaking hands. Thomas stood up slowly, his face reflecting Jude's and handed his over to the other officer his eyes on the road. They stepped back, discussing something in rapid German involving obscene hand gestures and a nod before returning their papers telling them to be on their way.

Rushing past them, they quickly joined hands and walked to the summer house. Neither of them said a word, both to shaken up for dry dialogue, and be time they got to the gate Jude had gone through five different scenarios each of them ending horribly. The squeaking of the gate brought her back to reality and she sighed in relief seeing Katerena slumped back against the door asleep.

Wordlessly, she went over to her and shook her softly whispering something in her ear. Katerena stood up, yawning as she took the key from Jude and opened the door. "Come on Thomas…" Jude said over her shoulder, briefly smiling at him before walking inside. He followed after, dropping his back beside the front door.

He walked through the hall, watching as Katerena dashed up the stairs at the end of the hall. Up ahead on his left he heard Jude humming and a few things knocking over. He stopped in the archway of the large living room, his eyes surveying the room.

It was half the size of the ballroom in their apartment building with eggshell yellow walls and white accents. Along the north wall was a fireplace decorated with photos of the girls in various stages of life. One of Jude with the Prime Minister caught his eye; he never knew she was politically active. "That was taken a while ago." She interjected as she looked up to see him staring at the picture. "Before I realized government was fake."

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her. "So, this is the summer house?" he asked, looking out dirty front windows.

"Yeah, this is where I spent seventy-five percent of my childhood." She said, pulling the dust cover off the grand piano beside the fireplace and holding her nose as she felt a sneeze coming on.

"Looks like a nice place."

"Memories haunt the corners though, and some of them aren't so bright." She said walking over to the couch.

Thomas nodded, standing behind the couch facing her. "But new ones could always be made." He said, hinting in his voice. "I mean this is our home now."

"Yeah, home…sweet," she coughed as she pulled off the cover of the couch, a cloud of dust rising. "Home."

She threw the cover to the side and let her body collapse onto the couch. Thomas walked around and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in, inhaling the light after shave that still lingered and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat. He smiled as she snuggled in, stroking her blonde hair before resting his cheek on the top of her head. Within minutes their breathing had become labored and deep, both asleep in each other's embrace.


	12. Damnit Author's Note

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I have no computer as of now. It's done. We're getting a new one sometime soon – I think. Death for Two is in the works, and it's going to be hella long. ;)

It's Something about the Stars newest chapter is bouncing around up there. I'll be _hand writing_ it as of now.

Currently Untitled has been retitled: Learning to Love You – it's gonna be typed as soon as I get the chance.

Library is out of option so it might be a while before anything gets posted and I'm anxious to work on the stories. If anyone hasn't noticed yet, the sequel to One More Day is posted; it's titled One Sweet Day. Read and Review, and if you haven't read One More Day I suggest you do.

Well, until later.


	13. The Start of Something New

Author's Note: Wow, sorry for the terribly long delay. I was blocked and then some came and then left. Eventually, it all came out. The next chapter will probably skipped up a few months later. I don't want to drag their arrival and things out. Enjoy? Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Start of Something New

Jude awoke to the sound of the fog horn blaring off the coast. The sun filtered lightly through the yellowing lace curtains, reminding her there were duties to be done. Slowly, she lifted her head from Thomas' shoulder and looked around the living room a mental list of chores already organizing itself in her head. Without disturbing him, she rose from the couch and kicked off her shoes. Tip toeing across the wood flooring, Jude made it to the kitchen, her eyes surveying the dusty room. The hunger in her stomach made it worse to stand there, so she decided to go to the marketplace and get some necessities. She grabbed her satchel from the hall and quickly made her way upstairs to the washroom.

Minutes later, she returned down the stairs with a new dress on and her mother's old shoes. With a swift hand she smoothed the skirt of the blue dress and grabbed a canvas bag from the kitchen. It took her a moment to find the rations she'd packed in her things, but within minutes she was bounding out the door and down the small path. The snow that had powdered the small town had melted in the morning sun, making the grass glisten with dew.

She tried her best to make sure the gate did not squeak, but to her avail it groaned in a falsetto protest. With no one there to tell her anything, she bounded down the dirt path with the sun shining brightly on her porcelain skin. She'd always loved to run and even raced sometimes with the boys when she attended the Montessori school.

When she finally arrived at the marketplace, her cheeks were a lively red and she was breathing deeply. Vendors, who were rickety old ladies dressed in flower printed dresses and some young mothers, were just beginning to set up. Slowly she made her way towards the vegetable stands a few feet away from her, grabbing up a variety and paying rather quickly. She sauntered her way through, grabbing fruits and other things.

Be time she made it to the bakery, she'd nearly spent all their rations for the next two weeks. She knew she'd have to find a job, and the only jobs that were fairly available were munition factories. The idea of spending a good part of her day in a factory, decked out in Nazi flags and officers, made her sick to her stomach.

Grabbing a bright red apple from her basket, she tossed it in the air and caught it in her hand, immediately taking a bite of it. After ordering one loaf of bread, the regulated amount those days, she made her way back to the summer house. Upon entering the house, she could hear one of her mother's old records playing from the living room. She dropped off the basket of food and walked into the living room to see Katerena standing on Thomas' toes as they danced around the living room.

When the record had ended, Jude clapped and they both jumped apart. Katerena smiled brightly. "Jude!" She cried. "Thomas knows how to dance like we do! We can have our pretend dances like at home."

Katerena grabbed a hold of Jude's hand, twirling herself and giggling. Jude smiled, but couldn't bring herself to laugh. Her sister didn't know that things were much more serious here than at the apartment back in Amsterdam. "Kat, sweetie, I bought some food. Why don't you go put it away?" She nodded without word and danced into the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Jude walked to the couch and sat down. She delicately crossed her ankles, looking over at Thomas who was cleanly shaven and in a new pair of clothes. There was no denying the fluttering in her chest as she looked at him. "Get anything good?" He asked, stopping the record that was playing and started another. A light jazzy tone filled the room and she immediately recognized it as one of her mother's many Billie Holiday records.

"The nessecities. There's not much you can get during a war." She told him, looking over her shoulder and smiling. He returned the smile, and she felt insides warm up.

"You've got a point there." He said, turning up the record player a bit more.

Slowly, without word, he sauntered towards her. He stopped beside the couch where she sat and extended his hand. She knew what the offer was and she took his hand, standing up. He lead her around the corner of the couch and pulled her body close to his, resting his hand on her lower back.

The two started moving together, matching the time of the song. She could swear her heart was going to burst from her chest, and the light smell of his cologne made her even more dreamier. They danced around the room, dipping and twirling along the way. The smile that had plastered itself to her face when his arms first snaked around her never left, in fact just looking in his blue eyes made it widen.

Thomas had never felt anything like it - the emotions and thoughts that bubbled inside of him as Jude stood so close to him, their hips and chests brushing against one another. All the other girls his mother ever set him up with weren't as bright or beautiful as Jude. There was no way he could ever leave her side, and now being 'married' to her - it made it seem all the more real.

"You know, I'm going to have to get a job..." She said softly, breaking his thoughts.

Still dancing, he pulled his head back a bit to look at her. "No, you shouldn't...I'll get a job. It would be easier."

Jude shook her head, disagreeing. "No, it wouldn't. You are a Jew, Thomas." She stepped back from their dance, her arms falling to her sides. "Don't you see? If they found out that you were a Jew in hiding...they'd kill you and come for Katerena and I. If I get a job, it wouldn't so suspicious...a lot of women are beginning to work now. I thought about it while I was out and we need the money, so I'll get a job at a munitions factory."

Thomas stood there, listening as she rationalized things. It was true and he knew it. Being what he was and what he was doing, it could end badly if they were discovered. "Fine..." He said finally after a few minutes of brooding. "Get a job...I shall take of care of Katinka then."

She sighed, thankful that he'd agreed. Despite what he said, she was going to get a job anyway, but him agreeing made her feel better about lying to him. Suddenly, Thomas pulled her flush to his chest and dipped her. She giggled, gripping his shoulder with one hand. As they danced on, she decided that being there wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

...

"C'mon, Thomas!" Jude called, climbing over the wooden fence that lined the backyard and beginning to run through the grassy field. "I want to show you something!"

Doing as Jude did, he caught up with her in minutes. Without word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her as her feet took flight. "Where are we going?" Thomas asked as they entered a thick of trees. He dodged branches and roots, nearly tripping a few times, but it never seemed to phase Jude. She never answered him, but after a few more yards, his question was answered as they came upon a meadow.

Because it was fall, no flowers were in bloom but the green grass, tall trees, and the shoreline was breathtaking enough. No houses were in the vicinity, just a wide open space. "Katerena and I used to come here during the summers and one year we found this...place. My parents knew we went swimming, but they never questioned where. It was like our own private space. So open and free flowing." She spoke softly as the wind blew her hair around her face. "It was like the roof in Amsterdam for me. I've read here, sung here, even slept." A musical laugh bubbled up from her chest and she let go of his hand, spinning in a circle.

"It's been so long since I've been here." She said, grabbing Thomas' hand again and beginning to dance with him.

Thomas laughed as she did, watching as she did a fancy step. "Before I left the Montessori school, some of the girls were teaching us some Spanish steps." She said, shaking her hips a bit. "I'd never learned, but I seen some of the other girls doing them and - wow."

He looked down at her feet, following her steps. "And what is this step called?" He asked, beginning to dance in sync with her.

"The meringue." She said, the word flowing right off her pink tongue. "It's from Spain, but we're supposed to be like this..."

She stepped closer to him, their hips barely inches apart, positioning their arms before beginning the same step again. Like before, Thomas' heart reacted in a fluttery, shivery kind of way. He watched her as she closed her eyes, imagining the music they'd be dancing to. Inside his mind, he wondered if she felt the same way he did. If she found him annoying because he was the cause of her leaving, but very quickly he banished those thoughts from his head. Because if she truly felt that way, she wouldn't be as warm as she was being.

Somehow, he knew that the coming months would be harder because his feelings would become stronger. Would he be able to fight them off? Try to just be **friends** with her? '_I've got to try,_' he thought. '_I told her father that I'd protect her...and if we became a "we" - it would only end in tragedy..._'


	14. Another Authors Note

**After **thinking it over, I've decided to restart this story (along with taped over lies). New ideas will be weaved in but for the most part they will be the same plot.

When I reread It's Something About The Stars I realized how out of touch I was with the WW2 scene as of recently. (I blame me for being out of school for so long.) I watched Anne Frank: The Whole Story over again, in the process of reading a book about the Holocaust and I'm attempting to find Hidden in Silence. I'm going to rework the beginning, the introductions, relationships, etc. Of course this won't be done so quickly, seeing as I'm more focused on 'Gone' right now, but it's slowly piecing together. I wanted to post this to let you all know that I haven't forgot the story, but just too timid to actually post the small bit of work I had typed up. I had stated before that this story was already written in my head and it's true. I know the ending, the middle, beginning. It just has to make it's way out. Besides, I was just starting my writing career and it wasn't the best. Apparently I wasn't as good of a speller as I had been lead to believe. Ha ha ha. Review to tell me what you think? I'm hoping it won't take too long to get it posted. Lord knows it's been hard for me to multi-task lately. lol.

xoxo, Little J.


End file.
